Setting Up Your RPI
New Instructions The instructions which follow here are dated and no longer capable of providing a working system. I may or may not update this wiki, I'm not really interested in maintaining multiple sources of truth. tl;dr: I am now maintaining "BrewPi Legacy Remix" which is an updated fork of the old Legacy code supporting the Arduino. You can go to the GitHub or to the BrewPi Remix Website to start. - LBussy Installation of Wheezy While newer versions such as Jesse can work with additional configuration i recommend using Debian Wheezy if using a PC, or Raspbian Wheezy if using a Raspberry Pi. This page will document how to setup Wheezy on a RPI, as it is expected you know how to setup an operating system if you are using a PC instead. This also assumes you have a wired Ethernet connection. If you have a wireless dongle you should research what if anything needs to be done to use it with the RPI. For RPI Download from here https://downloads.raspberrypi.org/raspbian/images/raspbian-2015-05-07/2015-05-05-raspbian-wheezy.zip For PC Download the ISO image here to put onto a CD/DVD or onto a USB drive to install, do the default install for everything, and when it asks for a user make one called pi with a password of raspberry. https://www.debian.org/releases/wheezy/debian-installer/ Once you have your Raspbian Wheezy image, use Win32DiskImager to image your SD Card. You can find instructions here https://www.raspberrypi.org/documentation/installation/installing-images/windows.md Plug your RPI in and it will boot. The RPI Software Configuration tool will start, make sure you select option 1 to expand file system or there will be no space for BrewPi. You may also want to go into the advanced options and select A2 to set the Hostname to whatever you want the system to be called. I use BrewPi but you can call it anything you want. Select Finish and Yes to Reboot. Log into your system with user:pi password:raspberry The following steps require a functioning internet connection on your RPI. Installation of BrewPi * If using PC/Virtualbox Debian install, log in as Root, in a terminal type su and then your root password to become root. Replace anywhere below in the instructions that says ~/brewpi-tools/ with /home/pi/brewpi-tools so instead of git clone https://github.com/BrewPi/brewpi-tools.git ~/brewpi-tools '''you would type '''git clone https://github.com/BrewPi/brewpi-tools.git /home/pi/brewpi-tools for example. * Run sudo apt-get update '''this will update your repositories for later. * Hook up your Arduino via USB to your RPI if you have not done so already * Type '''ls /dev/ttyACM* (that is LS lowercase not IS) and ensure that it returns /dev/ttyACM0 which means it detected your Arduino properly. If it does not show do not proceed until you figure out why. A bad USB cable or Arduino are possible. * Run git clone https://github.com/BrewPi/brewpi-tools.git ~/brewpi-tools ** If running on a PC or in Virtualbox using a default Debian Wheezy install you need to run sudo apt-get install git-core '''to install Git. * Run '''sudo apt-get install arduino-core '''this will install the required files to flash your Arduino later. ** You will be prompted to continue after it indicates the additional disk space that will be used. Hit enter to accept the default of 'Y'. * Run '''sudo ~/brewpi-tools/install.sh '''this may take some time depending on what version of RPI you have and how fast your internet connection is. ** It will ask you if the time is correct hit Y. ** It will ask you what directory to install into, press enter to accept the default /home/brewpi ** It will ask you where you want the web files installed(by default /var/www, it wiill say the folder is not empty do you wish to still use it, select Y for Yes. '''IMPORTANT NOTE: If you are using a version newer than Wheezy(7.9) such as Jessie(8.0) then you need to ensure this path is /var/www/html or else brewpi wont install the files to the right location. ** It will ask you to update your cron job, type Y for yes. ** It will ask you to restart Wifi if it drops, select Yes if you are using a Wifi dongle, No if you are going to be using a wired ethernet connection to the RPI. * Type '''cd ~/brewpi-tools '''to go into that directory * Run '''sudo python updater.py --ask '''it will ask you which branch you want to use for BrewPi, select the Legacy branch. It will again ask you what branch you want to use for the website at /var/www, again select Legacy. Finally it will ask you if you want to have it update your Arduino for you with the latest image, type Y for yes and allow it to flash your Arduino. * Congratulations, your RPI is now set up. You will get a message with the IP address you can now goto on your local network to see the BrewPi interface. You can alternatively goto the machine name you selected earlier. For example I goto http://brewpi